


Unexpected happenings

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Mikey & donnie rise of the turtles [3]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Hurt Michelangelo (TMNT), Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place during Many Unhappy Returns, at thr last minute Mikey pushes Donnie out of the way when Shredder attacks his big brother leaving him injured.Donnie is not one to show emotions, even for his own family.But Mikey saved his life, prompting the Genius to realize just what it means to he an family.
Relationships: Donatello & Michelangelo (TMNT)
Series: Mikey & donnie rise of the turtles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868413
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Unexpected happenings

It was an split second Mikey had just seen Shedder lifting up his claw, 

"Donnie look out!". Right at the last second Mikey pushed his Genius brother out of the way, taking the attack head on. 

Pain urpted in his chest the force sending the Turtle flying right into an fence, his body slid against it landing onto the cold ground, his arm auto automatically wrapping around his abdomon.

The pain was excruciating leaving the Turtle to fight consciousness.

"MIKEY!".

"I'm fine". Mikey croaked loudly one eye closed, thr other open. "Just keep going with the plan".

The plan thst hsd been well executed now in ruins as their youngest brother had an large slash which oozed blood. Everyone was thrown off their game not quite sure what to do.

"Guys! We need to stop Shredder! Forget about me keep going with rhe plan".

Swallowing thickly Raph met Mikey's eyes briefly 

"You heard him mad dogs!. Donnie your up!".

Still shaken from what his brother just did for him, fhe genius shook his head before eyes going determined. He threw rhe cloth ontop Shedders eyes, dodging as the creature thrashed around wildly. 

"Donnie check on Mikey".

"Already on it". 

Rushinf past his older brother the Genius's heart clenched

While the cut wasn't terribly deep it looked terribly painful given rhe way Mikey hand his arm protectively around his body, features in an wince.

"Oh Mikey". Donnie breathed falling beside his brother hands hovering not wanting to hurt Mikey more. 

"You ok D?". Mikey's tone soft. "Shredder didnt get you did he?".

"No". Donnie swallowed. "Thanks to you. You…didn't have to do that. 

"You were right in his way. You didn't notice it. I wasn't about to let him hurt you". Mikey smiled painfully. "Even though I am the youngest I gotta protect you guys to".

Donnie was not an emotional person by any means, hardly showed them at all. Even in stressful situations, but tears now ran down the Genius's cheeks hands gripping Mikey's. He pressed his forhead against his brothers whose eyes closed relaxing into the uncharacteristical affection.

"How is he Donnie?". Raph's soft tone reaching Donnie's ears, the leader along with Leo, and April came to their side.

Mikey glanced around thr group noticing Shedder unconscious who had the ring around its neck.

Splinter talked to Big Mama his gaze glancing at his youngest in worry.

"Great job Leo". Mikey grinned at the blue clad turtle who smiled slightly worry evident in the usually cool collected Turtle.

"Thanks Mikey". Leo's tone soft. "Guys i am so sorry I just up and left. You guys have been fighting for the past 3 days. And i". He swallowed.

"You helped us contain Shredder". Raph clamped an hand on Leo's shoulder. "Thats all that matters. The most important thing right now is figuring an way to get Mikey back to the lair without injuring him further".

"Perhaps I could assist with that".

The group tensed at Big Mama's voice relaxing when Splinter gave them an relaxed smile.

"My webs are as strong as any bandage". Big Mama knelt next to Mikey Donnie gripping his hand, mistrust in his eyes. 

Using her claw Big Mama with surpisngly gentleness shot webs slowly covering each part of the injury with webs, the webs didnt hurt persay. But Mikey shifted as the pressure of the web hitting the spot made the injury itch slightly. Once it was completely covered Mikey let his exhausted eyes flutter shut releaved at the absence of the pain.

"Feels better thanks Big Mama". Mikey murmered earning quiet sighs of relief from the group.

"This should hold for an couple weeks, make sure to take it easy for the next few weeks. My webs are strong but it could still reopen if not careful. In an month or so i will come replace it. Once your completely healed they will fall off".

"Thank you Big Mama". Splinter walked up to his ex. "Despite our past thank you for still helping my son".

As the two interacted Mikey rubbed at his eyes yawning his body almost slumping forward if it wasn't for Donnie steadying him.

"Guys i think we should head home. We all could use an few days sleep and the best thing for Mikey right now is rest".

To everyone's surprise it was Donnie who carried Mikey not Raph declining when Raph offered, they were not one to witness the affection of the Genius so it surprised him when the purple Turtle nuzzled their youngest. Making an soft trilling noise that normal Turtles make.

Mikey tiredly trilled back resting his head on his big brothers shoulder. Thr group exchanged smiles as they followed Donnie their dad not far behind.

Ir was obvious that the Genius would be protective of Mikey for the next couple weeks, and who would be providing most of the care. Not that it bothered anyone.

The two had always been the closest, and family took care of family.

It was just the mad dog way.


End file.
